Never Meet My Father
by 1seddiefan
Summary: "You don't know racism, till you meet my father," Dean said. Seth, Roman, and Dolph looked at him stunned. Dean never talked about his father, with good reason. He wished his kept his mouth shut. One-shot.


A/N: On Tuesday we had a substitute, we got in our groups because we were supposed to be reading Act 5 in Macbeth. Two other group members joined our group of four because their members weren't there. We were like 'okay, whatever.'

So we read one page and stopped because my group didn't feel like reading. One group member started talking about her father, who was in prison for twelve years and how her dad is a racist. So I somehow developed ideas for this one fanfic.

* * *

Sometime in the past

Twelve years later, after Dean's dad got taken away by the police when he was five years old, he found out the real reason. His dad was arrested for attempted murder and his dad was a hardcore racist.

"I don't like the way that guy is looking at me," Charles said. He was 6'6 and thirty-seven years old. His hair was shaggy dirty-blond and he has a beard going on.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to see who his dad was talking about. It was just a normal black man, looking at something on the shelf. "He's not looking at you funny. That's his face."

"So you see my point," Charles said, as if Dean was stupid.

Dean looked at the KKK, swastika, and AB tattoos on his dad's arms. He stepped back to allow his dad and his friends to walk ahead of him. He didn't want to be seen with that man.

"Go get the beer and we'll find the other stuff," Charles ordered Dean.

Dean was pretty sure that was code for: _we're going to get high and look at some pictures from porn magazines that we ripped out_. Dean did as he was told so he wouldn't be associated with that man, because some of his friends were black and they respected him. He was dragging the shopping cart behind to go to the freezer aisle.

His friend, (was he a friend?) Tony, a Mexican suddenly appeared.

"Hey dude, there's a racist here. We should chew him out," Tony said and smiled.

Dean felt dread creep up. "Really? How can you tell?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"The man has KKK, AB, and the swastika tattooed on his arms," Tony said. "I bet he's homophobic too."

Dean wasn't sure where homophobic came from. "Homophobic?"

"Yeah. I totally landed Carson," Tony said and smiled.

Dean shook his head, "I don't know who that is."

"The stoner," Tony said and nodded.

"You're dating that weirdo with the lip ring?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh. "He's a psychopath. He loves murder and Satan."

Tony just scoffed at him. "Nobody's perfect."

"What happened to Mary? Weren't you seeing her?" Dean asked.

Tony waved it off, "I'm still seeing her."

"You're cheating on her?" Dean asked. "You're a fucking cheater. I should have Carson summon Satan so Satan can drag you into hell to be tortured for eternity."

"No. It's a threesome," Tony said.

Dean gave him a weird look, "Good luck with that."

When Dean got back to the aisle where Charles and his friends were at, Dean saw the other two adults were laughing and obviously high. Dean noticed Charles was punching the black man in the face.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I didn't like the way this man was looking at me," Charles said. He held the man's face and looked at Dean.

"That's his face," Dean countered again.

"You see my point," Charles said.

Dean was hoping the bleeding man would punch Charles in the face, or at least scratch him, to get free.

"Ooh," A female said and Dean noticed that it was the biology teacher Ms. Reese. Her shopping cart was full of boxes of beer. Dean covered his face as he heard her leave.

_Could this day get any worse?_ Dean thought. Three security guards came up with the blond-haired man who Dean hated for some reason. Dean slowly backed away, ditching the shopping cart.

"Get off that man or we'll mace you," The blond guard ordered.

Charles stood up and glared at them. "I've been in the pin for twelve years. What is mace going to do to me?" He punched the blond guard.

For once in four months, Dean wanted to high-five his dad for punching someone. The guards sprayed Charles with mace, but it didn't faze Charles at all.

The security guards had to drag Charles and his friends outside where the police officers were at threatening to taze him.

"What's tazing me going to do?" Charles shouted, flipping off the police officers left and right. One of them tazed Charles but it didn't seem to work as he stood standing. The police officers managed to slap handcuffs on him.

Dean face palmed and shook his head. _Fuck my life. Fuck it so hard._

The female police officer looked at Dean.

"He's my dad," Dean said. He was sure his face was red from embarrassment.

The officer nodded, "I am so sorry."

* * *

Present

Dean was taping his hands. He was sitting on the bench, his tag-team belt next to him. He was getting ready for his match against Adam Rose and the Bunny.

Dolph, Roman, and Seth were talking to each other to pass time.

"So she kicked me out of her house," Seth was saying.

"You don't know racism, until you met my father," Dean said. Seth, Roman, and Dolph looked at him stunned. Dean never talked about his father, with good reason. He wished his kept his mouth shut.

"What?" Roman asked.

Dean could've said something like 'Never meet my dad or run into him. Unless you want him to stab you in the stomach.' Dean decided to explain instead. "My dad's a racist. He has KKK, the swastika, and AB tattooed on his arms."

"You told us your dad left you when you were young," Seth said, sounding hurt.

Dean sighed again. "I lied. He's a racist. I don't like him. He got twelve years in prison."

"What did he do?" Dolph asked, confused.

"He stabbed a black man in the stomach and got arrested for attempted murder. He joined a white prison gang, called the Aryan Brotherhood," Dean explained.

"So if supposedly you brought home a woman that's Roman's color saying you're engaged, what would he do?" Seth asked.

"He would threaten to disown me unless I find a woman that's my color," Dean said.

"Really?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded and dived into the story from when his dad was beating up an innocent man in the middle of the store. "So we had to bail him out the next day."

"Why did you hate that security guard anyway?" Dolph asked, once Dean finished his story.

"A month later, he was arrested because he was abusing his wife," Dean said.

"Your dad got maced and then tazed? But that didn't work? Damn," Roman said.

"It would've been more impressive if he wasn't racist," Dean muttered. "He once was normal. He used to ride mechanical bulls."

"What happened to him, if he once was so normal?" Seth asked.

"His dad and grandfather used to be members of the KKK," Dean said. He rolled his eyes. "They're fucking idiots for reinforcing the stereotypes."

"You're still embarrassed and ashamed of him?" Dolph asked.

Dean said, "Yeah. It's one of the reasons why I told people he left."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long info dump of the flashback. I wasn't expecting the flashback to be that long.

I hate racism and I felt horrible when I wrote this.

If any of this resembles any life events or something, it was a coincidence.


End file.
